


Jackpot

by EnsorcelledReader



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Cooking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsorcelledReader/pseuds/EnsorcelledReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for  bifurcateReptilian because I was unhappy with the first request fulfillment.</p><p>Dirk comforts Jane about a situation with a classmate that picks on her for her weight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I made a new one for bifurcateReptilian, because I was really unhappy with the first one I made for them. I think this one is better.

Dirk lay on the bed next to Jane; the girl running her fingers through his hair. They did this a lot on lazy days like today. No work, no school. Just them. Jane was working through Julia Child’s book, so that meant some excellent food tonight; it also meant watching _Julie & Julia_ for about the five hundredth time this year, Dirk didn’t mind though. When he was with her he could forget about the test on Tuesday and his asshole boss. Just the two of them.

He rolled onto his side, pulling her closer. She pulled away slightly, “You’re just going to feel a ton of flab.”

Dirk sighed, not this again. “You’re not fat, you’re beautiful. Was it that bitch in physics class again?” Jane nodded in response. “Don’t let her get to you. She probably has nothing else going on in her miserable fucking existence and she’s looking for anyone she can bring down to make herself feel better. You’re too sweet Jane. It makes you an easy target…but it’s also one of the things I love most about you.” He reached out again, this time she allowed him to pull her close. Comforted some by his words.

She still felt fat, but Dirk held her so close she didn’t care in that moment. Even if she was fat, he didn’t seem to care, so that was nice. Still, maybe a diet? Julia Child’s cookbook was full of buttery, fattening food. She could also exercise, that was something. Wait, she’s caring about it again. Just the thought of fixing something she never thought was broken until Sasha in her class started commenting on it every class. She did exercise, she liked running; it made her feel good and allowed her to clear her mind. She ate well too, sure Julia’s food was rich and calorie laden, but she at in moderation; Dirk ended up eating most of it. Speaking of Dirk he was calling her name, for how long?

She unburied her face from his chest looking into his eyes. He brushed a few of the stray hairs out of her face, smiling at him. He kissed her sweetly. “Seriously, don’t let her get to you.” He placed his forehead against hers, letting their nose touch; a few brief eskimo kisses. He placed an additional kiss on her forehead. “You’re beautiful and so so smart.” That was high praise coming from Dirk, normally he viewed everyone as an idiot. He could be rather arrogant like that. Jane smiled, pressing another kiss to his soft lips.

“Thanks, Dirk. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I think I’m going to go for a run.”

Dirk looked like he was going to say something, but she interrupted. “It has nothing to do with weight, I just want to clear my head.”

He nodded and she forced herself away from his warm embrace and changed into athletic clothes…Dirk enjoyed the view.

She appreciated her boyfriend’s words she really did, they made her feel better, but nothing washed away negative feelings for her like the fresh cold air hitting her face and filling her lungs. Like it cleansed her mind and soul, the wind whipping past her taking all of the negative words with it. About mid-way through her run the final residual feelings of her encounter with Sasha left her and she felt as free as a bird, her legs were her wings and she flew home.

As she returned she was greeted with the smell of her favorite comfort foods, macaroni and cheese, and roasted chicken. She went into the kitchen to find Dirk, nose deep in her favorite cook book, checking the glaze for the chicken and the cheese mixture for the macaroni. She quietly approached him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. He turned to find her smiling brightly at him. “What are you doing?”

“I just thought, you could use some comfort tonight.”

She giggled “You are such a good boyfriend.” Standing on her tip-toes she left a small peck on his lips. He smiled a soft, gentle, smile that only she ever saw. That rare glimmer of care that only those closest to him even knew about. He cared for her dearly and she knew it. “Here, let me help. You look a little lost.”

“Just with some of the measurements. I’m not familiar with metric.”

“Oh, there’s a conversion chart in the back.” She pulled a back page out to show him.”

“Oh…that’s good to know.” They chuckled together a little and worked together to bring their dinner to fruition.

As Dirk started up _Julie & Julia_, Jane grabbed the remote and switched it to _Kick Ass_ , something they both enjoyed….and have also seen about a thousand times, never gets old. And the night passed by well, full of comfort and love, and bloody, bloody fights that played across the screen.

 

ONE WEEK LATER:

Jane came home, smile on her face and looking slightly smug. “What happened?” Asked Dirk.

“There was an event at school today, sort of an impromptu thing. There was a race for tickets to the Post Modern Jukebox concert. Just a short dash from one end of campus to the other.”

“You won?”

She took the tickets out of her pocket as her answer.

“Awesome!”

“That’s not even the best part.”

“Hmm?”

“Sasha was in the race and came in dead last, she made a comment about my weight right before I was announced the winner. The look on her face was priceless!”

Dirk got up, bringing his girlfriend into a warm embrace. “Good job.” Jane grinned and melted into the hug. She may not be as slim as the other girls, but she can hold her own. Dirk whispered loving words in her ear. “My girlfriend is strong, smart, beautiful, sweet, and wins tickets to see the best group around. I won the fucking girlfriend jackpot. She smiled back at him.

“My boyfriend supports me, comforts me, is smart, strong, good-looking, caring, and doesn’t butt into my issues with others. I won the fucking boyfriend jackpot.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, Jane is overweight in this story and I picture her as someone who is targeted by bullies. I also picture her as a runner, I don't know why, she just strikes me as the type. Just because someone is heavier, doesn't mean their out of shape. And while I wanted Dirk to be comforting, I didn't want him to be a part of how Jane dealt with Sasha. I hope you liked it bifurcateReptilian!


End file.
